Lydia Coppelius
Personality Lydia is a shy individual. She is from a large family and prefers to be in the background of things. She spends her time in the room she shares with her sister Alis, either doing homework or knitting. She loves to go thrifting and is a little bit of a packrat in that regard. She has a large amount of yarn and fabric that she uses for crafting as a way to pass time. Her grades will sometimes suffer near the end of a large project like a shawl, but she will quickly get back to studying. Lydia takes a while to warm up to people, but likes to be helpful and tries desperately to make good on her promises. She values honesty. If you've gotten close with her, don't be surprised if you receive small gifts as tokens of your friendship. Family Meredith Coppelius - Mother. Where Lydia gets her craftiness from. They have a Sunday evening book club together. Meredith is the sort of woman who would talk to you in line at a grocery store just to make the situation more comfortable. She's a sweet woman. Lydia treasures her mother very much. Leolin Coppelius - Father. They get along well enough, but he's out of the house fairly often with work and odd jobs. He's an outwardly gruff man who can be a bit gullible. He's got a soft side he doesn't show often. Aeron Coppelius - Younger brother. Lydia helps Aeron with his literature homework when her mother is busy with the other kids. He's high energy, so it's difficult to get him to sit still long enough to listen to the help. He runs Track & Field at Ravenhurt Middle School. Garrett Coppelius - Eldest brother. Garrett was the first-born child and is currently out of the house attending University in a neighboring city. Lydia has never gotten along with him and her life has been simpler since he left home. If she knew you well enough she would show you some of the scars she's gotten from their rough-housing. Marc Coppelius - One of the Triplets. Born between the girls. Marc is very agreeable. He's been dating the same girl since their freshman year of high school. He's not home often due to this and spending time with his girlfriend and her family. Marc is on student council as Secretary. Trevor Coppelius - Youngest brother. Trevor is in first grade and requires a lot of attention from Lydia's Mother. Lydia doesn't have the patience to handle Trevor and has no idea how her mother does it. Trevor has four thriving ant farms and insists he will study bugs when he's an adult. Alis Coppelius - One of the Triplets. Alis is the eldest triplet and is a social butterfly. She's made a few enemies along the way, but she's a solid player in the cool kids crew. Alis and Lydia share a room. They are best friends, and often bounce their various social problems off each other for a different perspective. Elen Coppelius - Youngest Sister. Elen is in Middle school with Aeron. A grade his senior, she insists she knows all there is to know. This behavior leads her to having few friends, and the ones she has are quite passive. Elen has had after-school detention 4 times this year for starting harmful rumors. Lydia has picked her up two of those times. Lydia sees Elen as a bit of a nuisance. Meghan Coppelius - Meghan is one year older than the Triplets, and resents each one of them for the attention they "stole" from her. She's an incredibly flashy person who will do or say anything for acknowledgement. She is currently expecting her first child. The family is in a bit of crisis trying to prepare and see if there will be any assistance from the other responsible party. Meghan has been less than forthcoming with information. Lydia has never gotten along with Meghan due to "unwarranted" hatred. It now goes both ways. Lydia considers her a nuisance and a shame to the family. Background Lydia is the youngest of a set of triplets. She grew up in a hectic environment with a large family. She learned the best way for her to be is quiet and calm. As a child, Lydia was taught to knit like the rest of her siblings, but she was the only one who continued to do so. She used to say she would be a fashion designer, but as the years passed and the reality of the thing set upon her, she knows its not a realistic dream. She had wanted it for so long that she never really made plans for much else, however, and college is a terrifying concept. Powers and Abilities Links Character Sheet